Red Riding Hood the FioLee Story
by BlueNinja10101
Summary: MY FIRST STORY fionna is a girl living alone in an enchanted forest with only a cursed cat for a friend. on one trip through the forest she meets two people who are almost exactly opposite of what they seem. Don't judge it by the summary, because my summaries suck
1. a visit to cake

RED RIDING HOOD-THE FIOLEE STORY

Once there was a little girl, she had blonde hair which hung in low pig-tails,and her long curly bangs swayed to the right. She lived alone in a little log cottage in the woods near her best friend, who happened to be a magical cat named Cake. Cake was the closest thing the girl had to family. And if you are wondering who this abnormal sounding girl is, she is Fionna, the only human known to live in the forest named Aaa.  
Cake always took care of fionna. meaning she fixed her clothes, when they needed to be patched up, brought her food, and kept her company so she wouldnt feel alone. Fionna was currently on her way to Cake`s house, and although cake lived near her it was still quite a bit away. So she walked along in her semi-torn blue dress. Every few seconds she thought she saw something move behind, or to the side of her. she always dismissed as a rabbit or a racoon, and continued walking.

"Who is she!" a black-haired boy asked himself. He had little black wolf ears poking out of the top of his head, and extremely sharp teeth. Two of his teethstuck out of his mouth making him look VERY similair to a vampire, which was enforced by his pale skin. "I`ve never seen her here before..." Fionna turned around quickly, upon hearing voices, and the boy hid in the tree he was near. "Hello... is anyone there?" she asked. "Hello?" she repeated. Getting no answer she continued walking to Cake`s house.

Fionna`s stomache growled, and she regretted not having a snack before venturing out into the could now see the trail that led to cake`s house. Fionna knocked on Cake`s door"come in!" cake yelle from inside. As soon as fionna was inside she was handed a stack of red cloth. "uhhh i don`t know if-" " oh come on sweety i knew you needed clothes,  
and they were out of blue so... TADA! i made you this so... go change!" cake yelled shoving fionna into a small changing room. "oh man, i don`t think red is 'my color' i like blue and green y`know ADVENTURING COLORS!" Fionna thought. moments later she was dressed and out the door, waving goodbye to Cake. walking back to her house, fionna kept seeing stuff again, but this time she decided to kill time and chase after it. "HEY! heyyyyy come back here!" Fionna yelled.  
"Come back little ... whatever you are! we could be friends!"

"ugh! girls..." the wolf-boy thought. 


	2. a prince in the forest

A/N: ok i tried to make this one longer. i`ll update whenever i can but i`ll try to update atleast once a week! thanks for the reviews you guys are i don`t know if i mentioned that they are all a younger. fionna is about 8 marshall lee is probably about 12 and prince gumball is also 12 '3' side note- if any of you havent heard there is going to be another fionna and cake episode all about marshall lee!its going to be in the fifth or sixth season i think,also i`m writing this chapter while watching finding nemo!

DISCLAIMER: if i owned adventure time i wouldnt have to write these. C:

"oh come on don`t be a whimp come out... please?" Fionna said ending as cutely as she could. " ok, ok stop yelling but im not coming out of this tree" the boy said. "Oh what`s your name and why are in a tree?" Fionna asked. " Marshaandll Lee, and because i can, and i like the shade. so what`s your name red?" he asked. " My name is Fionna, not red." she said grumpily. "Ok sorry calm down. anyway what are you doing out here, y`know alone in an enchanted forest? not alot of humans come out here alone especially not little girls." he stated. Fionna crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks, a sign she was angry" im not little i`m eight, and i live out here."

"Oh... well its getting a little dark, red. maybe you should be getting home." he was right the sun had started to set and she didn`t want to be out after dark. just last week it was discovered there was an evil queen who freezes everyone she sees. "yeah ok, but you`ll be here tommorrow right?" she asked "Sure, red." he said from his hiding place in the tree. "ok, bye. AND STOP CALLING ME RED!" she said turning and running back to her house."What have i gotten myself into?" Marshall asked himself.

When she had almost reached her house, she ran into something while running, and scrapped her knee. "Ow,ow,ok this seriously hurts...stupid tree" she said not looking at her new enemy, the tree. "Sorry to interupt your, umm, mumbling,  
but i am not a tree." someeone said. fearing it was the evil queen she has just mentioned, she quickly looked up. although instead of meeting cold gray eyes she saw gentle purple ones.

"Oh sorry. i`m Fionna nice to meet you." she said getting to her feet herself since this guy obviously wasn`t going to help her. "I am prince Gumball. I rule the kingdom closest to this forest." he said. "How interesting..." she said blandly. "It is, in fact- oh my glob are you a human girl?" he asked suddenly. "umm, yeah... i live over there actually i can see my house so if you could move that would be great, because you`re sort of in my way." fionna said a a bit rudely."Of course sorry." prince Gumball said moving over slightly, and with that she was gone.

almost as soon as fionna was in her house Marshall Lee was in front of Prince Gumball. "why are you here?" Marshall Lee asked him harshly "Can i not visit lovely places and meet lovely ladies?" PG asked. "no not here and not her.  
you better leave fionna alone." Marshall demanded. "I don`t think she belongs to you Marsh. she isn`t yours, you don`t own her so i will do as i want." Gumball said dominately. "I`m warning you Bubba, don`t mess with her." Marshall said turning leave. " don`t worry Marshall Lee, she just scrapped her knee." Gumball said. Marshall Lee half-ignored the comment, but he had been worried about the abundunt smell of blood that was unmistakingly hers.

"Whatever, jerk. She isn`t going to see you tomorrow is she?" he mumbled triumphantly to himself.

A/N: that`s it for this chapter. it probably wasn`t much longer, but i tried. if i made mistakes, PLEASE DON`T HATE ME~! and thank you for reading this chapter. 


	3. purple eyes and wolf ears

A/N: i would like to thank gabriel the demon prince for being the first to comment. i know this should have been in the last chapter. sorry... im going to try to make each chapterlonger, because they are kinda short.

The next day Fionna woke up smiling. sha head met two new people in one day.  
she was exstatic, to say the least. she could not way to go visit Marshall Lee. she was going to try and convince him to come down from his dumb tree.

" how can i have a friend without knowing what he looks like? what if he goes missing? how am i gonna describe what he looks like" Fionna had asked herself the night before when she was trying to got up, and got dressed into her red dress, ate a sandwich, and left her house to go meet Marshall Lee.

When Fionna reached the same place that she had left him yesterday she called out for him with no reply, so she waited. only a few seconds later a voice said "oh, your back already" it was so creepy sounding it couldn`t have been Marshall Lee. Fionna panicked. she was afraid it was an accomplice of the Ice Queen. she turned around in a fighting stance ready to defend herself, but when she did all she saw was a boy. he was a few years older than Fionna, and he had shaggy black hair, with wolf ears on the top of his head, and purple eyes identicle to prine Gumball`s

"Oh, ummm, who are you?" fionna asked bravely. " don`t you recognize my voice,  
Fionna? it`s me, Marshall Lee." he said grinning creepily. "is that really you? you`re adorable!" Fionna squeeked. " looks can be decieving.." Marshall hissed. "sorry... are you feeling ok?" she asked him. " perfect" he replyed.

"Well what do you want to do today?" she asked him trying to change the subject. "nothing to do with you" he said pushing her down. Fionna sat dumb struck for a moment before quiickly getting up, and running away from him.

Fionna kept running until she ran into something warm and pink. she looked up to see prince gumball and his radiant purple eyes. " Oh my glob prince GUmball! thank grob you`re here. this, umm, guy, i think he`s gone crazy" fionna stated frentically. " it`s Fionna there are some messed up people this is an enchanted forest after all" prince Gumball said calmly.

"Ugh! i thought that jerk was my friend!" fionna yelled angrily. "Calm down Fionna. that`s what Maeshall Lee does he lies to people to get them to trust him."  
he said without really thinking. "w-what? i never said who i was talking about..."  
Fionna said worriedly.

A/N: so this one is short, and i bet you guys are all freaking out or totally confused, but next chapter there will be a flash-back to clear things up hopefully. and guys i don`t wanna sound pushy, but if you could just review to tell me you actually want to read it would be great. just something simple, maybe like cool or good would help alot `cause i don`t want to just be wasting time y`know if no one actually wants to read it. and THANKS FOR READING THIS CHAPTER! :D 


	4. lies, truth, and bravery

A/N: whoop whoop chapter 4 bros~! who would have thought i would have actually gotten to this flippin chapter? sorry my peeps i`m on a sugar rush so i have no clue how this will turn out. also i don`t know if i already mentioned this, but this story was inspired by a unique vers.  
of little red riding hood called RED. it`s on youtube i have no idea who created it, but if the animated peeps look like Fionna and Marshie that`s the one i`m talking about RAWR i should probably start this thing, and it`s probably going to be another short chapie, `cause i flippin` suck, but let awesomely epicness of nice people still read it. yup, i be talkin` `bout you~! oops this is kind of long... LET US BEGIN!

"Wait, What?" Prince gumball asked her. "I said, how did you know I was talking about Marshall Lee? How do you even know him? Was that even him back there, or was it you? because you guys have the exact same colr of eyes, and that`s a little to coincidential don`t you think, prince? if your even a prince." fionna said in anger.  
Prince Gumball got a crazy weird expression, and he pushed fionna to the ground standing over her with a solid gol knife. "how did this happen" fionna asked herself. "well it started yesterday after you went inside..."

:~ruining the mood with a flasback (yesterday after ML left PG outide Fi`s house)~:

Enraged by Marshall Lee, of all people, talking down to him, he decided to make him pay. so, Prince Gumball returned to his castle, and headed straight to his lab. " Marshall Lee will rue the day he messed with me"  
Prince Gumball muttered under his breath as he mixed purple and sickly green liquids together. after hours of work, Prince Gumball had three viles in front of him. two of them contained powders, one was jungle fever orange,  
and the other was lemon yellow. the remaining vile was a blood red liquid. PG picked up the vile containing liquid, and drank it. in an instant of intense pain PG looked like Mshall Lee, except his eyes were still purple.  
"you wanna mess with me? well let`s see how you like when a mess with your precious little Fionna!" He shouted (A/N: insert lightning affects!)

:~returning to the possible stabbing in progress (imma cop)~:

"So are you gonna, like, kill me, or just jack my face up or something?" fionna asked. "i will do whatever i feel like because i am a prince and no one can tell me no!" he y said followed with a very creepy laugh. " you know, i have friends all through the forest. i battle all sorts of monsters everyday, and i`m only *. you`re, what,  
10? i bet you don`t even know how to use that, but me? yeah you can bet your life i do." she said quite calmly,  
even though she had a knife pointed to her throat and a small gash down her leg. " what are you like a nagotiator,  
or something?" he asked her. "no, but if i scream right now Marshall Lee, Cake(an awesome cat), and about 37 more people will come help me so don`t tempt me." she said threatiningl"y. " how would you scrream if some one were to,  
i don`t know, cut your throat?" he asked her maniacly.

"pretty well considering, you couldn`t do it. you`ve only cut me once so far, and even that was by mistake." she retorted, then screamed as loud as she could. he lung at her, but she quickly got away from him,  
and ran. she ran and ran until she was caught by someone or something. when she looked and saw black wolf ears,  
she panicked. the prince had got her again and now, she was going to die, at he tender young age of 8. she tried wiggling, and pulling away as best she could, but that jerk-prince was tougher than he looked. "Red, chill. what`s wrong? i heard you scream, and- woah is that blood in your hair?" he asked her, which made her open her eyes.

There was no way the Prince would no about the red thing, plus it didn`t even sound like the dumb prince.  
So Fionna opened her eyes, and she saw the exact replica of what she saw before, but his eyes were now red instead of hideous purple. "M-Marshall Lee?" she asked, more to herself than to him, but he answered anyway. "yeah, but why are you so fraked out, and bloody. "P-Prince gumball" is all she could say in her current state of shock.  
"Well, i did warn him..." Marshall Lee said, grinning happily "now i can beat the fluff out of him"

A/N: yeah this is getting weird... i had this wriiten down on paper, but it was longer and different. they are barely similar now... i don`t know should even continue this `cause it`s getting crazy... if i do continue though, the next chapter will probably be the last. bleh, if u want me to continue, just, like, review with 'continue' or something i don`t know... so. tired. 


	5. dealing with it, and his escape

A/N: ok so i know i update alot, but i like to get stuff done, so sorry if i update this thingie too much. oh, and it would have been up yesterday but i got it all the way finished, like the whole thing, and i was just saying a few more thing in my ending author`s note, and my laptop spazzed out and deleted EVERYTHING! i was so mad, because i stayed up until almost four in the morning to finish it and POOF it disapeared. i was so mad i aalmost didn`t write this chapter so soon, but sealand12yr said i had to continue or die. that is one intimidating sealand... anyway let`s get on with this.

Fionna couldn`t even talk. Marshall Lee had told her she was in shock. she didn`t know what that meant,  
and she didn`t know why. actually she did know why. Sure, she had fought tons of monsters before, but those weren`t really directed towards her. those were her trying to save a small village from certain doom, but this,  
this was a personal attack. and it really scared her.

" stay here, and keep your eyes shut. i`ll deal with Gum-for-brains over there. oh,and try to calm down."  
Marshall Lee told her. she sat completely still, with her eyes closed, trying to think of Cake`s adorabley chubby face... and failing. all she could think about was the two boys behind her arguing about her life, and getting into a fight.

"I warned you. You should have left the little girl alone." Marshall Lee yelled at gumball. "Little girl?  
Is that all she is to you then? Someone you occasionally pay attention to, like that cat-thing Schwabble?" Gumball asked him, calmly. "Wha- NO! i mean, Fionna is my friend, and , y`know, i want to protect her. AND JERK I LOVE SCHWABBLE!" Marshall Lee said defensively. Gumball smirked.(A/N: which is way out of character, but he is an evil bunny :D) "Whatever! I warned you before, now i`m going to mess you the fluuf up!" Marshall Lee said showing off all his extremely sharp teeth and launching himself towards Gumball.

(A/N: I suck at fight scenes so this is going to be short and sweet!) Midway through the fight, with Fionna still confused behind a tree, Gumball had a brroken nose, whhich was bleeding, a busted lip, bruises all over his face, legs, and arms, and he was limping. Marshall Lee had a few cuts and bruises, but nothing major, from what Fionna could see. It was so obvious who was going to win this fight, that fionna felt a little bit better, but just when Marshall Lee was going to end this, and kill that stupid jerk someone was calling to them.

"Hey, you! You`re under arrest!" all three kids turned to see two banana guards followed by about 10 marshmellow knights. when they had finally reached the kids one of the banana guards said "Prince Gumball, you are under arrest." Fionna had a dumb look on her face, though no one could see from where she was behind the tree,  
and Marshall Lee just looked confused. "You know how your sister feels about humans living in th Aaa and Ooo forests. they must be protected, and NOT KILLED. so you are going to jail." One od the banana guards told him.  
"FOREVER!" the other guard added in a spooky sounding voice.

"So i don`t get to kill him or anything?" Marshall Lee asked the guard, who had done the most talking. "Kid i think you need to calm your gilfriend down" he said pointing to Fionna. "she is not my gilfriend" Marshall Lee told him, but went to comfort Fionna anyway, while they carried Gumball out of the forest, and out of their lives.

"so, Red... you still shaken up about all this?" Marshall Lee asked her. she just looked up at him with her big blue eyes. all he could do was sit down next to her on the tree root. "You know, yesterday morning i didn`t waake up thinking i`d meet a cute girl, who would flip my world upside down, and not the good way either."  
He told her which made her begin to tear up with sadness, she had someone save her that didn`t even want to be a part of her life, and she had ruinned his life, as he had basically just said. "I didn`t think i would have to save her at the risk of my own life. if alot of sane people had the choice, i bet they would do it over and would choose to ignore the problem, or go on a different path to avoid it, but me... i would have still wanted to meet you, Fionna." he told her. she turned towards him, with tears brimming her eyelids, and hugged him. "thank you"  
she said into his shirt, though it was barely audible. "No problem, Red. No problem" he said to her as she cried into his shirt.

:~SOMEWHERE BETWEEN THE FOREST AND THE CANDY KINGDOM~:

Gumball pulled out the orange powered from yesterday and threw it on both of the guards, and all the knights, freezing them in place. Then he threw the yellow powder on himself which turned him invisible. he initially had a different plan for these powders but desperate times call for desperate measures. He only hopeed he could get far enough away before the potion wore off, then he would start ploting his revenge on Fionna and Marshall Lee.

A/N: so that`s it for this. i might do a sequal if you guys want me to. if i do it will probably be like Fionna forgets everything, because of gumball, and Marshall Lee has to try to gain her trust back, because she thinks everything he did to save her Gumball actually did, and all the bad junk Gumball did to her, she thinks Marshall did. or somethiing like that anyway. they will be their normal ages in that on by the way (Fi=14 and PG&ML=18) yeah i totally just got their ages off of the top of my head for this but they totally work, it was like magic~! oh, so if you want a sequel, review and tell me. you can do whatever you want because in the magical world of dizzy we are all free to do as we want. Glob, i need to cut back on the sugar. anyway, BLUENINJA, OUT! PEACE! 


	6. Short Author's Note

So in case the followers of this story don't know yet, there is a sequal to this story up. Yes, it's still in progress, but I will be updating all of my stories more frequently. The sequal to this story is called Switching memories. This is just a short authors note forthose who didn't know. Sorry for wasting wasting the time of people who already know, or don't care. Happy new year's. 


End file.
